


Shiver

by Lexalicious70



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-23
Updated: 2005-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lex's teasing goes too far, Clark decides to teach his friend a lesson that leaves him breathless- literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

## Shiver

by Shaman 

<http://www.shamanswatchtower.bravehost.com/>

* * *

Shiver   
Author: Shaman   
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Clark/Lex   
Category: First time, humor, very mild bondage, kink Summary: When Lex's teasing goes too far, Clark decides it's time for payback. Disclaimer: If they were mine, Smallville wouldn't need a wardrobe department, just a hose with a spray nozzle to hose them down afterward. They belong to Millar/Gough and others. Feedback: Feed the weird little people in my head: twotrails4860@yahoo.com A/N: This one is slightly off the beaten track. 

Shiver   
By Shaman 

"Quite a party, wasn't it?" 

Lex looked up at Clark as he lounged on a lavender loveseat in the corner, a third of a glass of scotch in his right hand. His pale gray silk shirt was open at the throat, and as Clark surveyed the remains of the charity event that had lasted most of the night, Lex kicked off his brown Italian loafers and stretched his stockinged feet. 

"It's a good thing you hired people to clean this up," Clark observed as he kicked aside several purple and white balloons. "What a mess!" 

Lex smiled and sipped his drink. "It was for a worthy cause, Clark. And I'm glad your parents decided to let you spend the night." 

"Well . . . it was mom's idea, mostly. Dad wasn't too keen on the idea, but I think she convinced him that I need to get off of the farm more often." 

"I agree." Lex replied, and set his glass aside. It wasn't his first drink of the evening, but his constitution was strong and he could handle nearly any amount of liquor without showing its effects. As the good scotch warmed his veins and relaxed his mind, he looked up at Clark. The youth had just recently turned sixteen, and was the very definition of good health and vitality. His skin seemed to glow in the dim lighting, making the onyx tumble of his hair seem even darker. The long, sweet lines of his body were belied by the air of innocence and virtue he always emitted, and the contrasts added up to an indefinable quality that Lex had never encountered before. It broke through barriers that he had once thought indestructible, touching and arousing him. Lex always exercised caution, however, for the boy's obvious naivety about his friend's bisexuality was always an issue. In this case, it was easier to sit back and admire, rather than pursue. 

Clark sat down on the couch kitty-corner from the love seat as Lex swung his legs up onto the chair of the loveseat so that his feet were about a foot away from Clark's face. Clark, in a playful mood, batted them away as he made an exaggerated face of distaste. 

"Aw jeez, Lex, come on!" 

Lex laughed out loud and picked up his scotch as he wiggled his toes at Clark. Clark made a face. 

"You'd think shoes that expensive wouldn't smell!" He exclaimed, and Lex feigned an air of extreme offense. 

"They _don't_ thank you very much, Clark Kent! They're Italian leather!" 

"Oh, sorry. In that case . . . how do you say `stench' in Italian?" Clark asked, his face the picture of innocence, his green eyes sparkling with humor. Lex set his drink back down calmly, and then without warning, stuck his right foot directly under Clark's nose. Clark gave a strangled cry of surprise, and Lex moved his other foot into Clark's face as well. Clark finally burst into laughter, the lateness of the hour and the free, heady feeling of being alone in the mansion with Lex lowering his usually careful guard. 

"Quit it Lex, quit it!" He cried, sputtering with laughter as Lex pursued him the more he backed away. Finally, in retaliation, he grabbed both of Lex's argyle-clad feet by the ankles and held them in his lap. Lex's blue-gray eyes widened slightly, both from the feel of Clark's hands on him the touch of soft blue denim against his heels. His cock gave a warning twitch, and Lex cleared his throat. 

"Clark-" 

Clark looked over at him, still chuckling. "What's the problem, Lex?" He asked. "Ticklish?" 

"That's exactly the problem." Lex gritted out between clenched teeth, caught between laughter and breathless arousal. Clark, in his innocent playing, had no idea the kind of time bomb he held in his lap. His feet were incredibly sensitive, and Lex didn't think he'd be able to bear Clark's hands on them. 

"Really? How ticklish?" Clark asked, wiggling the big, long fingers of his right hand toward Lex's foot, and the billionaire gave a most undignified squeak as he tried to pull his foot away. 

"Clark, let me go!" 

"No way! I'm going to teach you a lesson, Lex Luthor, about sticking your feet where they don't belong!" Pinning Lex's ankles with one hand, Clark attacked Lex's right foot with quick, light strokes, and the ministrations went straight to Lex's groin. He grunted softly and tried to pull away, but Clark held him fast, grinning. Lex squirmed and arched his back, trying to both conceal his growing erection and escape his friend's grip, which was amazingly firm. 

"Clark, stop!" He tried to inject a commanding tone into his voice, but the words came out hoarse and almost breathless. Clark went to work on the other foot, still laughing, but as he watched his friend struggle, a strange tightness started to grow in the pit of his stomach. It coiled there tightly, and then began to glow with a sublime heat that made him think of the burners on his mom's electric stove. Lex's bound feet twitched and moved in his lap, but something about Lex's expression had changed after the last time he'd spoke. His eyes were closed and his even white teeth were clenched over his bottom lip. Clark blinked as the expression finally registered in his mind: Lex looked turned on. That thought caused the glowing coil in his belly to glow even hotter, and Clark blushed as his jeans suddenly grew too tight in the crotch. Reason told him that the playing had gone too far and had shifted into something else, but the look on Lex's face fascinated Clark; he was the one who had put that expression there, he was causing Lex's arousal. It made him wonder what else he make Lex do. 

"Clark, you need . . . to stop . . . I can't . . . breathe!" Lex laughed, trying to cover his intense sexual reaction to Clark's touch with humor. Clark looked down at him, and Lex's breath caught at the expression on the boy's face. He looked curious and interested and . . . was Lex seeing things . . . excited? 

"I'll make sure we won't need to call 911, Lex, but you definitely need to be punished. I can't let you just get away with sticking your feet in my face, or you'll be doing it whenever you feel like!" Clark stripped off the fine argyle socks and dropped them on the floor, leaving Lex's pale, elegant feet naked in his lap. Lex tried to pull away again, his back arching off the loveseat, but Clark pinned his ankles again. He wondered if Lex could feel his erection. A part of him, that part that had caused that glowing coil, hoped that he could. 

"Clark, please." Lex groaned, and the young billionaire wasn't sure if he meant it as a plea for his friend to stop, or to continue. 

"Sure, now you're sorry." Clark smiled, and used two fingers to stroke the arch of Lex's right foot in slow, agonizing strokes, up and down, until Lex gave a smothered groan. Clark's gaze drifted up to the crotch of Lex's expensive gray wool slacks, and saw that they were tented with an erection. Clark swallowed hard as the sight caused his own erection to give an obviously eager jerk of its own. It was strange; Clark had been aware of Lex's casual flirtations for months now, and had even wondered what might happen if he'd responded with anything besides a blushing stammer, but he'd never imagined this. Even as he thought of these things, Clark increased the speed and pressure of his strokes, and Lex groaned aloud. 

"Oh, God." 

Clark swallowed hard at the low, purring groan, and his right hand left Lex's feet to slide up his leg. Lex's eyes flared open, and Clark hesitated. Wide green eyes met smoky gray-blue, and a lazy, daring smile spread across Lex's features. 

"Now who's teasing?" He asked in a voice that was like warm, spicy molasses, and Clark shivered. "I-" 

"Come on, Clark . . . thought you were going to teach me a lesson." Lex laughed softly, and that encouragement was all Clark needed. He slid his hand up to the warm, hard flesh that strained against the soft wool blend of Lex's slacks, and the older boy gave a low moan. 

"Oh God, yes. Clark . . ." 

Clark rubbed with one hand while he stroked the arch of Lex's foot with the other, and after a time Lex began to pant. He arched up into Clark's hand again and again as his trapped erection thumped against Clark's hand. Lex reached down and put his right hand over Clark's own, and the young boy looked up at him. 

"Take it out." He breathed, and Clark swallowed hard. His underwear felt too tight and was starting to stick to his swollen flesh as it leaked helplessly. With his hands shaking, Clark unzipped the slacks and freed Lex's aching cock from the slit in his silk boxers. The pale blue material was damp with the billionaire's arousal as well, and Clark stared down at his friend's erection with a mixture of curiosity, wanting and hesitation. Even as he watched, more liquid pumped from the tip, and Lex gazed up at him. 

"Don't be afraid, Clark. Please." 

"I- I'm not." Clark replied, and reached out to touch the stiff flesh. Lex's eyes closed and he purred deep in his throat like a contented cat. Encouraged, Clark wrapped his fingers carefully around his friend's erection and began to tug at it gently as he rubbed his thumb over the weeping tip. Lex's mouth dropped open in a breathy gasp, and Clark used his other hand to stroke the arch of Lex's foot again. 

"Jesus! Jesus, Clark!" Lex shouted, writhing on the loveseat as his cock began to pump, wetting Clark's hand and the front of his slacks. Clark tickled him until Lex gave a pleading whimper, and then he let the older boy pull away. Lex stared up at him, his sides heaving, his blue-gray eyes half-closed and gleaming, his lips slightly parted. Clark pulled his hands away, and Lex sat up. Without comment, he pulled a clean handkerchief from his back pocket and handed it to his young friend. Clark wiped his hands clean as he glanced away from Lex, and Lex reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. Clark lifted his head as Lex stood briefly, and then dropped down onto the couch next to him. 

"Lex-" Clark began, and Lex smothered the next words with kiss. Clark gave a muffled yelp, a sound that could only come from a virgin, and Lex leaned into him until Clark was laying against the armrest of the leather couch. Lex broke the kiss, his eyes drinking in Clark's features, claiming them as his own. Clark knew he could escape the embrace if he chose, but he was still painfully hard, and he ached for Lex's touch. His older friend smiled as his right hand slid down and cupped the straining flesh through soft denim that was warm and damp to the touch. 

"Let me take care of you." Lex whispered in a low, soft drawl, and Clark nodded weakly. Lex unbuttoned the fly of the boy's jeans and yanked both them and the soft cotton boxers down partway to Clark's thighs, baring his flesh for the first time to another's eyes. Lex marveled at the size of his young friend's erection, long and thick and uncut. Lex reached down and pulled the foreskin back with an experienced hand, and Clark whimpered aloud. Lex glanced up to see that Clark's eyes were closed and a blush had risen to his cheeks, making the smooth skin there bloom like a wild rose. He dark hair dampened and curled over his forehead, and he was so lovely in his arousal that it made Lex's breath catch in his throat. He pumped the flesh slowly and expertly, making Clark arch into his hand. He tossed his head, and Lex slipped a pale hand underneath his dress shirt to caress the boy's nipples. Clark gave a small cry as Lex rubbed them deftly with his thumb and forefinger, making them hard and stiff. Lex watched Clark's face as his beautiful body worked its way toward climax, muscles working under sweet, fair skin. Lex leaned over and whispered in Clark's ear. 

"Come for me, Clark. Come on . . . you're so beautiful . . . come for me, I want to see you come." 

"Lex!" It was a breathless gasp of disbelief and pleasure, and a moment later Clark was spilling over Lex's hand, his back arched against the thick cushions of the couch, his eyes half open and watching as Lex coaxed the last of seed from him. Finally, Clark slumped back, exhausted and panting, and Lex grinned at him. 

"You set out to teach me a lesson, Clark . . . but I think I ended up teaching you a great deal more than you taught me." 

Clark sat up and gave Lex a sweet, shy smile. 

"I don't know why I did that." He admitted softly. "I just wanted to- I was just, you know . . . playing, but then . . . " He shrugged as pulled his underwear and jeans up, and Lex nodded. 

"Maybe you did it because you were trying to work something out in your mind that you already knew in your heart?" 

"I don't know, Lex." Clark sighed. "Maybe." 

Lex got to his feet as he zipped his own slacks. "We can talk about it if you want to, Clark. That is, if you're still staying the night?" 

Clark's eyes danced away from his, and for a moment Lex's chest tightened with the fear of losing something before it had begun, but then the younger boy smiled and nodded. 

"I'm staying." 

"Good." Lex put an arm around the boy's broad shoulders as they left the room and headed for Lex's bedroom. Lex stripped off his shirt and faced Clark as they entered the room, and Lex smirked at his friend. Clark cocked his head curiously. 

"What is it?" 

"Nothing." Lex replied. "Except that I'm about to find out where Clark Kent is ticklish . . . starting with his feet." 

The bedroom door slammed shut with a sweep of his bare foot, cutting off Clark's startled whoop of laughter. 

The End  
Read this fic and more at Shaman's Secret Garden. <http://www.shamanswatchtower.bravehost.com/>


End file.
